Channy Holiday Challenge
by amfabulous
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first challenge! Please read it and follow the rules! You have 68 days until February 8, 2010 to post, SWAC 1st Anniversary so you have plenty of time! Make sure you have fun with this and do your best! NO MATURE CONTENT!
1. Introduction and Rules

"**Channy Holiday Challenge"**

**OK, Sonny with a Chance lovers or even those of you who are only here for the Channy, this is your lucky day! **

**This is my first challenge!**

**Well, you probably all know the first Sonny With a Chance episode was aired on February 8, 2009, called **_**Sketchy Beginnings**_**. Well, if you didn't, now you do! My challenge is, in honor of the one year (first) Anniversary of SWAC, is related to this holiday season! Since it's upcoming Christmas and New Year's, I am asking you to write a ten-chapter story on a Channy Holiday experience. It can be anything in this season you like: Snowball fights, New Years, Christmas, etc. **

**All the entries of this challenge will be due by February 8, 2010, exactly one year after the first airing of SWAC! This gives you exactly sixty-seven days!**

**Because you have plenty of time to write, if you want a bonus, involve a chapter that includes moments or flashbacks from the SWAC episodes, combined… **

**Here are the rules: **

**The story has to be original! Can't be a normal story about how either Chad or Sonny stay at the same house! Well, it can be this, but make it **_**original**_**!**

**The chapters should be related, not just one-shots**

**No mature content please **

**Write a "Response to Amfabulous's Channy Holiday **

**You are official entered once you review saying you entered, once you posted your story up online :D**

**Put this on story alert so you can see how many judges there are, who wins, and important things, like if this will be deleted or not. Because many people think others will enter so they don't bother…but if there's too few people, there isn't much of a contest…(You can't really have a contest with two people) **

**If you want to be a judge, PM me with a well-descripted reason why and give background in reading and correcting grammar! Don't lie about why when you PM me**

**The contest will start once I post this notice**

**I'll decide how many judges there'll be…probably just two or three, so don't worry about that**

**I have to decide the prizes, so if anyone wants to PM prize suggestions to me, have fun with that :D, yup I'm giving readers of what choices of prizes would be. There will be 1****st****, 2****nd****, 3****rd****, 4****th****, and 5****th**** place winners, so there's many chances to win**

**PM me when your story is done so I'll check you off, I actually will have a list on my computer. **

**If you don't see this till later, you can still enter as long as its before February 8****th****; newcomers are always welcome**

**I'll post a list on who entered and when more people enter, I'll end them to this list, OK? Please can you also review to give me suggestions please! This is my first challenge and I'm unsure of what to do for a couple of things like prizes! **

**Have fun writing, **

**Amfabulous**


	2. Judges

*****UPDATE*****

**Judges:**

**If you want to be a judge, then this'll probably affect you, if you don't this may affect you or not**

**I'll decide how many judges there'll be…probably just two or three, so don't worry about that. If you want to be a judge, PM me with a well-descripted reason why and give background in reading and correcting grammar! Don't lie about why when you PM me**

**One more thing I want to add: I may ask people if they want to be judges based on their writing…but I admit, I'm a really good writer, but ****obviously**** not the best so I may not be the perfect judge**

**If any of you think it's unfair to ask people if they want to be judges, just review about it or PM me and I'll definitely not do that! I just wanted to try something new…well, I don't know if it's new or not, but whatever! So, anyway speak now or forever hold your peace :D…**


	3. Cancel!

**Hey guys, I have cancelled this contest :( Sorry…only a couple of people signed up and it was just too few people to actually have a contest**

**But I hope you guys had the BEST holiday ever and remember Feb 8****th****, 2010 is still the 1****st**** anniversary! :)**

**So…keep writing on fanfiction and I'll keep reading and trying to review. **

**Sorry about the contest for those of you who PM'd me and asked me to keep it, it's just too much work because not many people want to be judges and there are only a couple of you who signed up**

**Have a great 2010!!**

**SONNY WITH A CHANCE FOREVER!!!!**


End file.
